SISTAR
center|650px 'Detalles' *'Nombre:' **SISTAR **씨스타 (ssiseuta) en Corea. **シスター (Shisutā) en Japon. **'¿Por qué SISTAR?: '''Sistar proviene de 'Sister' (hermana) y 'Star' (estrella), refiriéndose al deseo que tienen ellas de ser hermanas en la industria musical y convertirse en grandes estrellas. *'Origen: Corea del Sur. *'''Número de Miembros: 4 chicas. *'Debut:' 4 de Junio del 2010. *'Nombre fanclub oficial:' STAR1. (Se pronuncia igual a Style) *'Color oficial:' Fucsia. *'Agencia:' **Starship Entertainment (Corea del Sur) ***'Sub-Agencia:' LOEN Entertainment **Yuehua Entertainment (China) **Sony Music (Tailandia) *'Sub-Unidad:' **SISTAR19 (2011). *'Solistas:' **Hyolyn (2013). **So You (2013). **Bora (2015). Carrera 'Pre Debut' Hyolyn había audicionado dos veces en JYP Entertainment y fue aceptada en su segundo intento. Se tenía previsto que debutaría en un grupo de cinco junto con Song Jieun (Secret), Min (Miss A) y U-JI (BESTie), sin embargo los planes se arruinaron y esto no se llegó a concretar. Más tarde audicionó en Starship Entertainment y fue aceptada. Soyou era aprendiz en Cube Entertainment y, en un principio, debutaría con 4minute, sin embargo abandonó el grupo antes del debut de éste. Tiempo después audicionó en Starship Entertainment cantando un cover de la canción "On The Road" de Navi. Sistar comenzó sus actividades en grupo a principios de 2010, antes de su debut oficial, participando en una sesión de fotos de la revista Céci Magazine ''en Inglaterra el 19 de marzo de 2010, para la compañía de ropa ''FUBU. También participaron en la promoción de los celulares Samsung's 'Yepp', ''para lo cual, cada una de ellas grabó un comercial. '2010: Debut con su primer sencillo 'Push Push' '''SISTAR comenzó sus actividades de grupo a principios de 2010 con anuncios publicitarios y sesiones de fotos para diversas revistas de moda. El grupo hizo su debut oficial con la canción Push Push el 1 de junio de 2010. La canción es producida por Brave Brothers, que es conocido por producir éxitos para artistas populares como Son Dam Bi y After School. La canción rápidamente se coloco en el top ten de varias listas de música y llamo la atención del publico por su canción pegadiza, su energía, su belleza y sus voces. Sistar tuvo su primera presentación en televisión el 4 de junio en Music Bank. Regreso con su segundo sencillo 'Shady Girl' El grupo regresó con su segundo single Shady Girl el 25 de agosto junto con el video musical. El video contó con la participación de Kim Heechul miembro de Super Junior. El single fue bien recibido y trazo mucho más alto en las listas de música de Corea con su single debut. El grupo también recibió mucha atención de los medios cuando un fan-cam fue subido a internet, que muestra al grupo en la filmación de su actuación para Shady Girl el 28 de agosto. Durante la mitad de una actuacion Bora cayó al suelo y durante unos segundos permaneció en el hast que se levanto, al finalizar la actuación todas las miembros y el personal la ayudaron a bajar del escenario. Último regreso del año con su tercer sencillo 'How Dare You' El grupo finalmente lanzó su tercer single, How Dare You en noviembre. El video musical fue lanzado el 23 de noviembre. How Dare You se convirtió en un éxito, ya que barrió las listas de música de Corea en sitios como MelOn, Soribada, Bugs, Monkey3 y Daum Music por lo que fue el primer número uno solo de SISTAR. El 9 de diciembre, el grupo asistió a los Premios Golden Disk , y ganó el premio Revelación. El 27 de diciembre, SISTAR ganó su primer premio en Music Bank con How Dare You. '2011: Primer álbum completo 'So Cool '''SISTAR' regresó el 21 de julio con su primer álbum completo titulado So Cool.'' El título de la canción del mismo nombre de inmediato encabezó las listas de música de Corea el día de su lanzamiento. So Cool fue la primera canción del grupo que alcanzo el número uno en la lista Billboard K-POP Top 100.'' SISTAR tuvo su primera presentación el 11 de Agosto a través de Musik Bank, un día después del lanzamiento del álbum y del video musical, Starship Entertainment hizo algunos cambios en la coreografía de la canción para evitar controversias ya que fue muy criticado por ser demasiado sexual. También se prohibió la difusión de una de sus canciones del álbum Girls Do It debido a una línea aparentemente ofensivo. '2012: Primer mini álbum 'Alone A principios de abril se anunció que '''SISTAR' iba a emitir su Showcase So Cool a nivel mundial en 41 países donde anunciaron su regreso para primavera. Ellas hicieron su reaparición el 12 de abril con un mini-álbum titulado Alone, que contiene seis canciones producidas por Brave Brothers. SISTAR consiguio un All-Kill en todas las listas musicales y consiguió ser numero uno durante cuatro días consecutivos en numerosas listas musicales online, como MelOn, Mnet, Bugs, Olleh Music y Soribada y en su primera semana barrio todos los programas musicales como M! Countdown, Inkigayo, y Music Core. Alone ganó mucha atención con su melodía soñadora y pegadiza, así como con la coreografía llamativa que pone el acento en el encanto femenino de las miembros y sus increíbles piernas. La canción describe la angustia y el dolor después de una ruptura difícil. El video fue grabado en Las Vegas, la canción Alone fue elegida como la canción más popular del 2012, elegida por los mismos idols también a sido la canción mas bailada por los boys groups ya que la coreografía a sido bailada por diversos grupos entre ellos Super Junior, PSY, EXO, etc. Regreso con el mini álbum especial 'Loving U' El 11 de junio Starship Entertainment anunció que SISTAR estaría haciendo una reaparición de verano con una nueva pista de baile. Sistar estaría volviendo en el mercado, mientras que su canción Alone todavía estaba en los charts musicales. Su regreso fue un mini-álbum titulado Loving U. El mini-álbum contenía la canción principal, Loving U, producido por Doble Sidekick. Una nueva canción llamada Holiday y remixes de éxitos pasados del grupo (Alone, Ma Boy, So Cool, How Dare You y Push Push) venían en su nuevo álbum. SISTAR lanzo el video musical de Loving U el 28 de junio. Poco después de su lanzamiento, Loving U logró un "all-kill", siendo primeras en todas las principales listas de música en línea en Corea del Sur como como MelOn, Mnet, Bugs, Olleh Music y Soribada. El video musical fue filmado en Hawaii, emite un sentimiento lindo y cálido de vacaciones de verano. Las chicas hacen un cambio de su usual imagen de sexy diva y nos muestran un concepto más feliz, fresco y encantador. Siguiendo el lanzamiento del teaser el cual fue revelado hace dos días, Bora llamó la atención por su silueta. '2013: Segundo álbum completo 'Give It To Me El 3 de junio cuenta de Twitter oficial de '''Starship Entertainment' lanzó un comunicado que el segundo álbum completo de SISTAR, titulado Give It To Me se fijo para ser lanzado el 11 de junio con una pista del título del mismo nombre. El 5 de junio cuenta de Twitter oficial de Starship Entertainment lanzó una imagen teaser del los 4 miembros, diciendo que ellas regresarían con la temática Moulin Rouge. El video musical muestra a las integrantes de SISTAR convertidas en divas, tratando de conquistar al mundo con sus encantos, sin embargo, la letra de Give It To Me refleja la tristeza de una mujer que ha sido lastimada por amor. La canción de SISTAR, Give It to Me alcanzó el número 1 en las 9 charts de música dentro de las dos horas de su lanzamiento anotando un all-kill. Give It To Me se coloco el número 1 en MelOn, Mnet, Olleh Músic, Bugs, Soribada, Monkey3, Naver Music, Cyworld Músic y Daum Music. Ademas otras de las canciones como The Way You Make Me Melt y Bad Boy estaban entre el número 2 y 3 en todas las listas. La pista del título, Give It to Me recibió 12 premios en varios programas musicales. '2014: Segundo mini álbum 'Touch N Move '''Starship' confirmó que SISTAR no colaboraría con los productores Brave Brothers y Duble Sidekick para su gran regreso y en su lugar se unirá a compositores Rado y Choi Kyu Sung para su nueva canción. Starship también confirmó que el grupo haría su regreso el 21 de julio. SISTAR regreso con segundo mini álbum Touch N Move el 21 de Julio, su primer comeback en un año y dos meses. La nueva canción principal de SISTAR, Touch My Body es una colaboración entre los productores Rado y Choi Kyu Sung, quienes se hacen llamar Black Eyed Pilseung. Touch My Body es una canción dance hip-hop que contiene una melodía pegadiza y fuerte saxofón. El video musical para Touch My Body cuenta con apariciones cameo de Jeon Hyun Moo y Noh Hong Chul. A sólo dos horas del lanzamiento de Touch My Body, SISTAR barrio las listas musicales con los primeros lugares, posicionándose en la cima de 10 charts de música coreana. El nuevo álbum del grupo, Touch N Move, y el video musical de Touch My Body fueron lanzados el 20 de Julio al mediodía, y a partir de las 14:00 (KST), SISTAR reinaba en los charts de MelOn, Genie, Mnet, Olleh, Naver Music , Daum Music, etc. Además de la canción principal, Naughty Hands de SISTAR, junto a Verbal Jint, se posiciono en un puesto alto de igual manera, llegando al puesto dos en el chart de música de Genie. Regreso con el segundo álbum especial 'Sweet & Sour' SISTAR anuncio su regreso con un nuevo álbum tan solo unas semanas después de haber regresado con su álbum Touch & Move, SISTAR regreso para una segunda ronda este verano con su nuevo álbum especial Sweet & Sour el 26 de agosto. Siguiendo su anterior éxito de verano Touch My Body, las chicas están de vuelta con la fresca canción de verano I Swear. I Swear rápidamente se coloco en el numero uno en varias listas musicales como MelOn, Genie, Mnet, Olleh, Naver Music, Daum Music, etc. Alrededor de una semana después de su lanzamiento, el 26 de agosto, el video musical de SISTAR, I Swear, de su álbum especial Sweet & Sour, fue puesto bajo escrutinio tras alegaciones de plagio. Las acusaciones se produjeron después que los espectadores dijeron que el video musical de I Swear era muy similar al video musical “Red Lights” de DJ Tiesto, que contiene premisas similares, tomas de cuerpo similares, organizaciones situacionales, etc. Argumentos luego sobrevinieron, algunos llamando al video musical un plagio, otros llamando al video una obra de homenaje. Tras varios días desde que las acusaciones iniciales de plagio salieron a la luz, nunca se dio una aclaración por parte de los creadores del video. '2015: Tercer mini álbum 'Shake It '''SISTAR' regreso una vez mas en verano con su nuevo mini-álbum, SHAKE IT y la canción principal del mismo nombre, Shake It. Shake It es una canción optimista escrita por su colaborador de hace mucho tiempo, Duble Sidekick. SISTAR describe la canción como una canción que hará que quieras “sacudirte” y seguir bailando la melodía pegadiza y adictiva. Parece que este será otro hit de verano de SISTAR. La miembro Hyorin, comentó sobre el nuevo álbum: “Queremos que la gente piense en SISTAR cuando escuchen ‘verano’”. El cantante Noel y la reciente personalidad de variedades Kang Kyun Sung hacen una aparición en el vídeo musical también. El 22 de junio SISTAR revelo su nuevo álbum y su canción principal Shake It tomo el primer lugar en nueve listas de música como MelOn, Mnet, Olleh Músic, Bugs, Soribada, Monkey3, Naver Music, Cyworld. Además, su canción Don't Be Such a Child con Giriboy, Bad Guy con Mad Clown, GO UP y Good Time fueron vistos en el TOP 10 en varias listas de música ese mismo día. '2016: Cuarto mini álbum 'Insane Love El 1 de junio, SISTAR reveló una imagen teaser para su gran regreso a través de las paginas oficiales del grupo. La imagen muestra que regresarían con su cuarto mini-álbum en junio. El 9 de junio, la agencia de SISTAR, Starship Entertainment, habló con varios medios de noticias y reveló: “El nuevo mini álbum de SISTAR se publicará el 21 de agosto”. Este teaser nos anuncia un nuevo estilo, diferente al de sus regresos veraniegos. Aunque este regreso se produce en verano, el grupo muestra un estilo lujurioso y sexy. Del 10 al 14 de junio SISTAR revelo imágenes teasers individuales y grupales para su regreso su cuarto mini álbum '''Insane Love', las imágenes se enfocan en el rostro y otras revelan más detalles de sus vestuarios y concepto. El 16 de junio, el grupo reveló un video teaser dando pistas de lo que los fans pueden esperar de su nueva canción “'I Like That'. El vídeo no solo incluye una pequeña porción de la animada canción, sino que también muestra un adelanto de su coreografía. Además, varias tomas de las miembros se intercalan durante todo el vídeo. Exudan una sensualidad lujosa y fácil a la vez que se ven elegantes y con clase El 21 de junio lanzaron su cuarto mini álbum Insane Love y el video musical para la canción principal I Like That. I Like That es un tema dance producido por el dúo Black Eyed Pilseung quien compuso otros populares temas como “'Touch My Body'” de SISTAR y “'Like OOH-AHH'” y “'Cheer Up'” de TWICE. I Like That consiguió un All Kill en las listas musicales MelOn, Mnet, Olleh Músic, Bugs, Soribada, Monkey3, Naver Music, Cyworld. '2017: Regreso con un nuevo album' El 2 de mayo, la agencia de SISTAR, Starship Entertainment, reveló: “SISTAR se está preparando para su nuevo álbum, espera regresar en junio. La fecha exacta del lanzamiento y los detalles del disco aún están en discusión”. Integrantes center|650px De izquierda a derecha: So You, Hyolyn, Bora y Dasom. * Bora (Rapera y Bailarina) * Hyolyn (Líder, Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) * So You (Vocalista y Bailarina) * Dasom (Maknae, Vocalista y Bailarina) Discografia 'Álbum' 'Mini Álbum' 'Mini Álbum Especial' 'Single' 'Single Digital' 'Single Comercial' 'Colaboraciones' * 2015: Starship Planet - Softly * 2014: Starship Planet - Love Is You * 2013: Starship Planet - Snow Candy * 2012: 2PM, miss A, ZE:A, MBLAQ, Dal★Shabet, Nine Muses, B1A4, 4Minute, SISTAR - TEAM SIII - Win The Day * 2011: Starship Planet - Pink Romance Temas para Programas de TV * Some Boy Some Girl tema para Flirty Boy And Girl (2015) Temas para Videojuegos * Chronos Soul tema para Chronos Sword (2010) Programas de TV * 2017: '''Battle Trip - Soyou , Dasom * '''2016: Star Show 360 - (ep ''6) * '''2016:' Hit The Stage - Bora ( ep ''1-2, 5-8) * '''2016:' You Hee-yeol's Sketchbook (ep ''326) * '''2016:' Baek Jong Won Top 3 Chef - Soyou * 2016: Hello Counselor - Bora y Dasom * 2016: ''Fantastic Duo - (ep 32)'' * 2016: ''Running Man - Shownu (Monsta X) (ep 307) * '''2016: 'Knowing Bros - (ep 32) * 2016: ''Talents for Sale - (ep 7,8)'' * 2015: Star Golden Bell - Año Nuevo Lunar Especial '' * '''2015: 'You Hee-yeol's Sketchbook - (ep 279) * 2015: ''Star Golden Bell - Lunar New Year Special * '''2014: 'Saturday Night Live Korea' ' -''' invitado (ep 25) * '''2014: ''Taxi - Especial de Navidad (ep 361)'' * 2014: ''Hello Counselor - (ep 180)'' * 2014: ''After School Club - (ep 89)'' * 2013: ''Real Men - Especial de Navidad con Miss A'' * 2013: ''Hello Counselor - (ep 127)'' * 2013: ''Running Man - Hyolyn , Dasom y otros (ep 162)'' * 2013: '''Immortal Songs 2 - DJ DOC , Choi Jinhee * '''2013: ''1 Night 2 Days - Huesped , Festival de Bokbulbok (ep 444) * '''2013: 'Let's Go Dream Team! Season 2 - Rival de tiro con Arco 4Minute (ep 188) * 2013: ''Infinite Challenge - Infinite Company 8th Aniversario "El Musical" #2 (ep 332) * '''2013: 'Shinhwa Broadcast -''"Concurso de Cocina para Recién Casados" (ep 45 y 46) * '''2012: '''Let's Go Dream Team! Season 2 - Miss A (ep 161) * '''2012: 'Running Man - ''G.O, Lee Joon, Seung Ho, Thunder (MBLAQ) y Park Ji Sung (ep 95) * '''2012: '''KBS Hello Counselor - Jo Kwon (ep 82) * '''2011: '''Invincible Youth 2 - Bora Reality Shows * '''2015: 'SISTAR Showtime * 2014: 'Midnight in Hong Kong with SISTAR * '''2011: 'Hello Baby Conciertos * '''Sistar The 1st Live Concert Femme Fatale 2012 ** '15 Septiembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - ''Olympic Park Hall * '''Sistar Live Concert "S" 2013 ** '12 Octubre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - ''Olympic Park Hall * '''Sistar Live Mini Concert "S" in Hong Kong 2014 ** '02 Abril - ''Star Hall Conciertos/Festivales participativos * K-Pop Hallyu Festival (19.08.2016) * Daegu Chimac Festival (27.07.2016) * Ulsan Summer Festival (25.07.2016) * Open Concert (17.07.2016) * Seoul Prime Concert in Bangkok (07.07.2016) Premios Curiosidades * Su primer premio #1 en programas de música fue a tan solo 6 meses desde su debut con la canción "How Dare You". * Son consideradas las Reinas del K-pop junto con Girls Generation y 2NE1. * Son cercanas a 4minute, Infinite, Super Junior, Boyfriend, Girls Generation, Secret, MBLAQ y MONSTA X. * Se convirtieron en uno de los grupos con más idols fanboys tales como: Kim Hyun Joong, Lee Joon, Min Woo, Xiu Min, Baekhyun, Su Ho de EXO, Eun Hyuk, Leeteuk, Donghae y otros miembros de Super Junior, JB, Lee Seung Ki, Jay Park, Sung Jong, Sung Kyu y Sung Yeol de INFINITE, Ricky, etc. * Se caracterizan por ser muy atléticas y de cuerpo bronceado. * Lanzado el 25 de Agosto del 2011 Billboard K-pop Hot 100 fueron las primeras en estar en el puesto #1 con la canción So Cool . * Son consideras las hermanas mayores de MONSTA X *Fueron elegidas "Mujeres del Año" en el 2012 por la revista GQ Corea. * Han establecido el récord de ser el álbum con mas tiempo en el Top de Billboard K-Pop Hot 100. 'Alone' ha encabezado las listas durante cuatro semanas consecutiva. * Además de lograr un 'all-kill' en las listas musicales más importantes de Corea, se han apoderado de la posición #1 en el Billboard K-pop Hot 100 con "Loving U".' *Las cuatro miembros pagaron mas de setenta millones de dolares para un hospital de Corea de niños con cáncer. El presidente de el hospital, Kang Song Jae agradeció en un video con varios de los niños del mismo. * Conocieron Hugh Jackman, cuando se le preguntó si conocía a SISTAR, reconoció a Soyou y le preguntó si podía unirse al grupo como un quinto miembro. Hugh Jackman y SISTAR entonces bailaron "Loving U" y "Gangnam Style" . *Son las únicas idols que usan zapatos de tacón de 15 centímetros, Hyorin hablo de ello "Cuando iniciamos las practicas, tuvimos que aprender a bailar en estos zapatos. Estos hacen bonitas piernas. * Quedo en el Top 10 K-Pop Girl Group que necesitas conocer según Billboard junto con 2NE1, SNSD, After School, Wonder Girls, etc. * La canción "'Touch My Body'" logro un All-kill en las 9 de 10 las listas musicales en menos de 2 horas, el video recibió mas de 1.000.000 de visitas en un día. * Soyou y Hyorin pueden hacer notas altas durando más de veintidós segundos sin desafinar. * En el 2015 en el Ranking de Grupos Femeninos '''SISTAR' mantuvo sus codiciados tronos en la cima del llamado “insuperable muro”(que es el 1º nivel), a lado de grupos como 2NE1, Girls’ Generation. '''El ranking del grupo femenino de este año fue realizado por los especialistas de la industria y muchos cambios en el ranking están relacionados con lo que ven como un cambio en el campo de juego pues un nuevo conjunto de grupos femeninos se ha apoderado de la industria. * Forbes Korea las coloco en su lista de las celebridades mas poderosas, ocupando así, el lugar 10 de dicha lista. *Como cada año desde el 2010, '''NAVER crea una lista abierta para que los fans voten y elijan sus bailes preferidos de grupos femeninos, "Alone" de Sistar quedo en el lugar 11 con el 1.7% (1,126) de votos. *'SISTAR' ocupa #1 SISTAR19 - #MABOY, #6 SISTAR - #SHAKEIT, #12 SISTAR - #TouchMyBody, #14 SISTAR - #LovingU de video prácticas más visto del K-Pop. *Ocuparon el puesto #12 en Mejores Ventas del 2015, con un solo mini álbum. *Se encuentra en los Top 10 Most Played Songs by Females in 2015 por Naver (Las 10 canciones más reproducidas por mujeres en 2015). *Los videos musicales para "Alone", "So Cool", "Ma Boy", "Touch My Body" y "Shake It" superan los 50 millones de visitas en YouTube. *'SISTAR '''y '''AOA' revelaron sus video musicales casi al mismo tiempo y ambos grupos femeninos realizaron su showcase el mismo día, así que era un hecho de que la prensa les haría preguntas sobre el equipo opuesto. AOA lanzó hoy su tercer mini álbum “'Heart Attack'” y realizó su showcase de comeback en el''' Ax Hall Korea''' en el Distrito Gwangjin en Seúl para conmemorar el lanzamiento. Se le preguntó al grupo sobre que opinan de la competencia con SISTAR y la integrante Chanmi '''respondió: “Es un honor promocionar al mismo tiempo que SISTAR. Pienso que tenemos cosas que aprender de ellas. Mientras estemos promocionando, esperamos aprender mucho y también mostrar nuestros propios encantos únicos”. La integrante '''Choa también añadió: “Tenemos más cabezas que SISTAR”. *'Shake It' es la canción que ha sido más descargada en el 2015 (en la categoría Girl's Band). *Las reinas del verano SISTAR consiguieron el cuarto lugar con tres de sus sencillos con 1,652,340 descargas de su álbum “SHAKE IT”. *Tercer puesto está “Shake It” de SISTAR que estuvo como número uno por dos semanas. Esta canción estuvo en la lista de julio a octubre, un total de 18 semanas. SISTAR de nuevo lanzó una exitosa canción en el verano y su popularidad se extendió hasta el otoño. *En el “Ranking de Grupos Femeninos 2015” revelado al inicio de este año, 2NE1, Girls’ Generation y SISTAR fueron agrupadas en la categoría “Muro Insuperable”, la categoría más alta del ranking. Durante el showcase de SISTAR el 22 de junio para su nuevo mini álbum “'Shake It'”, Dasom '''respondió a la pregunta sobre ser clasificadas en la categoría más alta con sus sunbaes. “Es un gran honor”, ella dijo. “Pero no tenemos intenciones de caminar sobre nuestras sunbaes para superarlas”. “Como el coach '''Hiddink del equipo de fútbol surcoreano dijo, ‘Todavía tenemos hambre’, SISTAR todavía tiene hambre. Por favor piensen en nosotros al igual que ‘Hiddink’”, ella continuó. “Debido a que todavía hay muchas cosas que queremos hacer y lograr, en lugar de tratar de ocupar el lugar más alto, pienso que nuestra prioridad es nuestro propio crecimiento individual y de equipo”. *Recientemente recibieron una triple corona en la Tabla de Gaon!, y obtuvieron el primer lugar en la Tabla de Gaon para la cuarta semana de junio con "I Like That" a través de la gráfica digital, tabla descarga, y el gráfico social. *Están demostrando su popularidad en China, tras los resultados gráficos de vídeo de música. *Desde el lanzamiento de su última canción, se han colocado en primer lugar en QQ Música y Yin Tai Yuen. Estos resultados reflejan su creciente popularidad mundial. *El 03 de Junio del 2016 apareció el video musical de "Touch My Body" en la serie estadounidense "Family Guy". *De acuerdo con el informe de julio del Instituto Coreano de Reputación Corporativa, TWICE ha tomado el puesto número 1 en reputación de marca entre los grupos FEMENINOS. En segundo lugar se encuentra Wonder Girls, SISTAR, I.O.I y AOA tomaron los puesto 3, 4, y 5, respectivamente. Un representante del Instituto Coreano de Reputación Corporativa, dijo: “A medida que el número de regresos de grupos femeninos aumenta, hay un recrudecimiento de grandes volúmenes de datos para la reputación de marca de grupo femeninos y el interés de los consumidores aumenta. El consumo de marca de los grupo femeninos depende de la tasa de consumo de medios más que volverse viral”. El estudio se basó en datos recogidos entre el 8 de junio y 9 de julio del 2016. *El 3 de julio, en la emisión de “Have You Eaten?” de SBS (título provisional), Dasom y Soyou de SISTAR aparecen y preparan un desayuno. Durante el episodio, Dasom comparte una historia acerca de cómo su compañera de SISTAR, que no es una buena cocinera, casi quema la casa. “Decidimos hacer y comer albóndigas en nuestro dormitorio un día, y para ser honesta, Soyou está a cargo de toda la cocina. Pero por alguna razón, Hyorin dijo que ella iba a cocinar”, comparte Dasom. Y continúa diciendo: “No fuimos buenas para ello, y de repente olía a quemado. Las instrucciones de cocina se estaban quemando en el horno”. “Bora y Soyou estaban sacando agua con baldes para apagarlo, y al verlas echar agua, Hyorin tomó una foto. Salí y grité a la gente, ‘Sálvennos”. Fue interesante ver todas nuestras diferentes reacciones”. *'SISTAR' mantiene su reputación como grupo idol al recibir 40 trofeos desde su debut. SISTAR ha impulsado a los grupos de chicas del Kpop representándolas. Ellas dieron su agradecimiento en los premios 'Gaon Chart Music Awards 2016': "Gracias por darnos y crecer su amor durante siete años", "Siempre gracias a aquellos empleados que apoyan a la agencia y la familia. Ellos nos acompañan y sufren día y noche en nuestros proyectos", "Y gracias por los fans de siempre" *El 3 de enero del 2017 SISTAR legalmente puede contactar a otras agencias para una posible firma de contrato. Esto solo se podía 3 meses antes del vencimiento de contrato *El 13 de marzo del 2017 Soyou menciono durante el fanmeet de Lee Dong Wook que SISTAR probablemente estaría de regreso en Junio. *Bora menciono en su V Live que SISTAR se esta preparando para su comeback. *Hyolyn confirmo a través de su entrevista con Billboard que SISTAR se encuentra trabajando en la preparación de su álbum. *Hyun Bin dice que su grupo favorito de chicas es SISTAR ya que lo han apoyado mientras estaba en su servicio militar y él dijo que siempre las apoyará a ellas. Enlaces *Página Oficial (Starship Ent.) *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial *Canal de YouTube (Starship Ent.) *Facebook Oficial *Twitter Oficial *V Live *Spotify Oficial Google+ *Google+ Oficial *Bora *Hyolyn *So You *Dasom Instagram * Instagram Official * Bora * Hyolyn * So You * Dasom Galería SISTAR 01.jpg SISTAR 02.jpg SISTAR 03.jpg SISTAR 04.jpg SISTAR 05.jpg SISTAR 06.jpg SISTAR 07.jpg SISTAR 08.jpg Videografía Archivo:Sistar - Push Push|Push Push Archivo:Sistar - Shady Girl|Shady Girl Archivo:Sistar - How Dare You|How Dare You Archivo:Sistar - So Cool|So Cool Archivo:Sistar - Hot Place.|Hot Place Archivo:Sistar - Alone|Alone Archivo:Sistar - Loving U|Loving U Archivo:Sistar - Give It To Me|Give It To Me Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KGirlband Categoría:Starship Entertainment Categoría:Yuehua Entertainment Categoría:LOEN Entertainment Categoría:KDebut2010